pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
PAW Patrol: Kit-tastrophe in Adventure Bay
Released on the same date as PAW Patrol: Yo-Kai Kit-Tastrophe; this game has you stopping the Masked Mistress after she takes control of the Kit-Tastrophe Crew and plans to unleash her army of mutants on Adventure Bay! Playable Characters Unlocked at Start *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Robo-Pup Unlocked in Later Levels *Mayor Humdinger *Logan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Alex Porter *Cali *Katie *Chickaletta *Mayor Goodway *Night Ryder Level 1: The Humdinger Redemption, Becoming Even with the Enemy! Mission: Respond to the Distress Call from an Unknown Hostage! Boss: Chopper Bot Level 2: Rain of the Floody Mammoths! Soaking Messsy Town! Mission: Stop Flood Mammoth Monarch from flooding the town! Boss: Flood Mammoth Monarch Level 3: Attack of the 30ft Birthday Cake! Deadly Desert! Mission: Stop Earth-Cake from wrecking the town! Boss: Earth-Cake Level 4: Liar Liar, Forest Fires! Power of the Pyro Pigeon! Mission: Save all of the animals from a raging forest fire! Boss: Pyro Pigeon Level 5: How do Chests have fun? Goodway gone Western! Mission: Travel back in time to rescue Mayor Goodway from Wild Wilbur! Boss: Wild Wilbur Level 6: Necklace Nabbed, Monkey Mad! Mission: Figure out why the Jungle's wildlife is going bonkers! Boss: The Monkey Queen Level 7: Nothing but Pests! Return of the Boomers! Mission: Rescue Katie from the Basket-Brawlers! Boss: Basket-Brawlers Level 8: Pup in Sheep's Clothing, Sylvia's Setback! Mission: Figure out who is kid-napping Farmer Al's Sheep! Boss: Fat Bat and Sylvia Level 9: Cabin Fever Factor! Revenge of Wild Wilbur! Mission: Rescue Alex from the Cabin Co! Boss: Wild Wilbur's Wraith Level 10: Snow more Boredom, Yet more Monsters! Mission: Stop a Snow Monster from attacking the Mountain! Boss: Adventure Bay Snow Monster Level 11: Ruffled Feathers! Chickaletta Cluck-napped! Mission: Rescue Chickaletta from the Thieving Magpie! Boss: The Thieving Magpie Level 12: Scroll with It! Wrath of the Crimson Rose Army! Mission: Protect the Scroll of Pup-Fu from the Crimson Rose Army! Boss: Count Vesuvius Level 13: Foggy Day in Adventure Bay! The Fog Wanderer Rises! Mission: Stop the Fog-Dragon from putting Adventure Bay in an Eternal Fog! Boss: The Fog Wanderer Level 14: Come Scale Away! Meeting Rubble's Ancestor! Mission: Travel back in time again to save Rubble's Ancestor; Captain Blackfur! Boss: Krak the Gripper Level 15: Jelling Out! The Secret Jello Lair! Mission: Explore a forgotten gelatin factory that is a actual supervillain lair! Boss: Jelly-Skull Level 16: All Amped Up! Super-Star Tour! Mission: Stop Harper Drone from messing up Luke Star's and Nefarious S.M.A.L.L's concert! Boss: Harper Drone Level 17: Wrath of the Cosplayer, A Comic-Con Caper! Mission: Go after the Cosplayer! Boss: The Cosplayer Level 18: Fishy Follies! Painful Penguins and Fragmentation Fish! Mission: Stop an army of aquatic adversaries! Boss: The Fishy Frigate! Level 19: Grave Danger Ahead! The Sorceress and her Imp! Mission: Help Ashley defeat her arch rival from raising the dead! Boss: Brittney and Green! Level 20: Ryder of the Night, Midnight Wedding Crashers! Mission: Stop Night Ryder from marrying Katie! Boss: Night Ryder Level Final: Operation C.H.I.M.E.R.A. Mission: Stop Emily Shinjitsu from taking over all of Adventure Bay; and the world! Boss: Emily Shinijtisu and Kit-Tastrophe Hydra! Category:Video Games